Let's Start All Over
by CanILoveYouTobiasEaton
Summary: A Finniss story. Katniss just move to gloomy Chicago nine years after her fathers death. Now she has to cope with bully's, difficult friendships, and boyfriends (ooh laa laa!). Will she make it through the year? Modern AU. Read to find out! Rated M for lemons! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I don't know what to do with my life. I'm sixteen and I just moved from the warm, sunny Los Angels to cold, foggy Chicago. My parents...don't even get me started. My mom took drugs since she was 23 and she...she murdered my dad when I was only 7. I was left in custody of my Aunt and Uncle with my traumatized brother, and best of all, myself.

I didn't know what to do with my life. Everything that mattered was taken away from me in the span of one night. My dad, my wonderful dad had been taken away from me by my psychotic mother. Can I even call her my mother? The woman who took everything away and left me in charge. She is a monster.

Back to the present. We had to move to gloomy, rainy Chicago. This was the perfect thing to help me with my severe depression. Packing up wasn't much of a hassle. I have nothing of much value left, besides my brother, Dylan.

Sixteen.

It is the number that signifies the years that I have spent on this planet. Nine years have gone completely to waste. Someday's I wake up feeling like I have no purpose on this Earth. Like if I disappeared and never showed up again, nobody would care. I think about suicide. About how it could be my outlet. How I could leave all my pain and fear behind and be engulfed in a sea of nothingness. I kept thinking this way for nine years. Nine.

I still can't believe all of that fear, pain, anger disappeared when I stared into those green eyes.

I didn't know what was going to happen at first. I thought it was going to be like every other first day of school. Waking up extra early, taking a shower grabbing a muffin and heading out the door. Little did I know, but that day was going to be the first day of the rest of my life.

We arrive at Chicago at 4:37 in the morning. All I have with me is my suitcase, messenger bag, and sketchbook. Everything else is being moved to the house as I speak. I'm not tired because of the time change and all I have on my mind right now is getting "home", lying down, and counting down the minutes until Summer vacation ends.

"Kat?" Dylan asks. I silently laugh at the nickname Dylan gave me.

"Yeah Bud?" I answer.

"Is everything going to be okay in our new home? I mean, will we be okay?"

"Of course it is, as long as we're together everything will be fine." I say reassuringly. I kiss the top of his head. I've been giving this kind of feedback since the second my father's death had been announced. Not only was I affected when he died, but my brother had tremendously changed. He was more quiet and kept to himself. He opened up to nobody except myself. I always hoped that he would succeed on getting over my father's death (though I knew I could never do so myself), but he continued to lurk in the shadows of his past, just as I did.

I got out of the cab and put my hood on, it was pouring buckets. This was the perfect weather to greet me. I quickly skipped to the doorstep, trying to avoid any rain puddles. My Aunt came beside me. She was a short pudgy woman. She had a kind soul and learned to give us our space. She opened the door. This house was much more magnificent compared to our run down apartment in L.A. I took one step inside and the house smelled just like mahogany and...cherries, my favorite. Maybe this city wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.

Finnick's POV

I see her walk into her home, the one just across from mine. Her hazelnut hair swishes back and forth behind her. Her eyes, oh her eyes, are a beautiful shade of grey. She has curves and full chest. She is mesmerizing. From my first glance at her, I hope that someday, maybe someday she will be mine.

Katniss POV

I walk into my room which is painted my favorite color, green. It has a small bed, just the size for one person, a desk with a lamp, a closet, a nightstand, and a small bathroom right behind dresser. It might be small, but it is perfect. I drop my stuff on my bed and walk out of the door, into the hallway. I see Dylan's room just across from me.

"How is it?" I shout to Dylan who is unpacking his suitcase

"Way better than Los Angeles!" he says, with excitement in his voice. I can't find words to describe the way it feels to hear happiness in somebody's voice who hasn't been happy in nine frickin' years. Dylan was only four when dad died. I was considered the big sister for the time. Now, when I look back, it seems like a dream. Waking up that night to the sound of a gunshot. All I remember is running into Dylan's room, gathering his little body into my small hands, and running. Running through the back door. Running across the street. Running right into the police station. Running until my little heart almost gave out. Nine years. I felt nauseous at the thought of it.

I started rummaging through my bag. I took out my phone, my wallet, by IPod, my laptop, and most importantly, my picture of dad. I miss him. I miss him so bad. I wish that night he would have stayed at work a little longer, went to the store, would have done something to stop that fucking bitch from killing him.

But, alas, the past is the past, and it cannot be changed. You can only change your future.


	2. New School, New Friends

**A/N To everybody who is reading this, I admire you support. I think I got two favorites yesterday! Fangirl is happy! As long as you are reading, I am totes my goats writing. Oh and if anybody wants a shoutout (I don't really care who you are) just review or PM me! And if anybody needs clarification, feel free to ask questions. Now I am done blabbering, on with the story! Oh and I am also free to do beta reading if anybody needs that!**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to the unforgettable sound of the alarm clock. Ugh! I think to myself Why today of all days? I get up uncomfortably and feel the wad of an extra large pad beneath me. I walk over to the bathroom, strip off my clothes and look at myself in the mirror. I am short, curvy, full chested, and hairy. I hop into the shower and bathe myself in the how water. It washes away all of my worries about the first day of school.

I dry myself off with a fluffy towel and get dressed in my normal outfit. A tank top, t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. I quickly braid my hair with my clumsy fingers. I should have asked Aunt Mabel...but it will work for today.

I grab a muffin before heading out of the door, but I am roughly stopped by Haymitch, my Uncle.

"Hey sweetie. Where are you heading without baby Dylan by your side?" he says. I am shocked by both his question and the definite smell of alcohol on his breath.

"What are you talking about Haymitch?" I say.

"I am talking about...wait what was I talking about? Oh, yeah. Me and your Aunt are heading out to New York for two months. Some business crap or something. So you are going to be responsible for Dylan. Now, he has a sleepover during Spring Break, so you better drop him off at Ryan's. That's it."

"Okay, fine, whatever." I was in no mood for arguing at the current moment, "But just explain to me how I am going to get around while you two are out of the house."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I am not as stupid as you think." Then he stops talking and drops a pair of car keys in my hands."Take good care of her..."

I could not believe my eyes. A car? A freaking car? No way. I knew that my Aunt and Uncle were rich, but not enough to give me the car keys for a... wait what kind of car is it? I look at the keys, and I see one four letter word that changes my perspective of my Uncle in a flash

Ford.

I can't believe him! I walk into the garage and see a beat-up old Ford pickup truck. Well, it's better than nothing.

I grab my backpack and walk back inside.

"Dylan! Hurry up! Time is ticking!" I say. I was never one to believe that I would become Dylan's mother figure, but what happens happens, and you have to go with the flow.

He comes down the stairs, muffin in hand. He climbs into the passenger's seat. I try to start the engine, again, and again, and again until the piece of shit finally starts up.

"I have to go to school in this?" He asks. Maybe he thinks it's an April fool's prank. I sure thought it was when I first saw it..

I simply nod my head and back out of the garage before the motor gives out and I have to call the mechanic. Slowly..slowly... And I am out of the garage. I silently cheer for myself.

Once I drop Dylan off at "Chicago Junior High", I am finally off to school. I'm happy that I could finally get away from L.A. All anybody ever did there was tease my about my "Crazy Mom". It's good to get a fresh start.

I stop at the student parking lot at "Chicago High School". Woah, Deja Vu..

**Finnick's POV**

I drive into the parking lot, backpack in the passenger's seat (because I have nobody to fill it). I can't get my mind off of that beautiful girl. They way she walked. The way her hair swooped just above her waist. She was absolutely breathtaking.

I think I am in a dream. Maybe I had an overdose of my allergy medication. Maybe I am just dreaming, but I see her. That girl. That beautiful girl. The girl that will someday, with incredible luck, be mine. Should I introduce myself. She is new. She will probably get lost in the sea of people. Yes. Go Finnick. Come on. Why are you nervous? You are as perfectly fitting with women as a snake charmer is to snakes. Why does this girl make me so nervous? I slowly feel my member creating a tent in my pants. No! Not now. Okay dead puppies. Dead chinchilla's...think fast! Gale! Gale... in... a...THONG! Perfect.

I slowly step out of my car and my eyes are laid on her. Now I can see her much more clearly. She has beautiful long eyelashes. And her eyes... I could just sink into them and never come back... FOCUS! She sees you. She sees you! Open your mouth, and speak!

"Hi...uh...hello. My name is Finnick O'Dair. And who may you be?" I say. If she couldn't snse the nervousness in my voice, she might as well be deaf.

"Oh, hello Finnick. My name is Katniss. So..." I could tell she was trying to carry on this extremely awkward conversation. She wasn't making much progress either. So I decided to turn on the charm.

"Hey. So you're new at school this year. Where did you come from?" I ask in my most normal voice I could create. Was that good enough for this perfect angel standing in front of me? How could this girl easily whisk away any self-confidence and leave my in a heap of consciousness?

"Los Angeles. I moved here three days ago. Yeah..." This conversation is obviously not progressing anywhere, so I decide to come back when she has properly adjusted and she feels more, what do you call it, vulnerable. The bell rings.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Katniss..." I give my cutest smirk possible.

"See ya!" she shouts out from behind my shoulder.

See ya.

**A/N Okay so that is it for chapter two! I am kinda rushed because I have a whole crapload of homework to do, and I haven't even started it. My mom and dad have kinda gotten mad at me for spending a lot of time on the computer. Oh well. I think there will be a new chapter tomorrow. Bye my little tacos and pandas (basically anybody who is reading)!**


	3. Meeting the Crew

Chapter 3

A/N Hello, hello! I seriously doubt that there is anybody on the face of the earth that is reading this besides Kat1054 (who is seriously awesome), and my beta reader. That's encouraging! Trying not to sound desperate her, but following, favoriting, and reviewing really does help me carry on. I am seriously on the verge of my mother taking the computer away if I spend another minute on it, so I am writing this the night before, so tomorrow I can edit and post! I seriously love anybody who is just plain old reading, it warms my heart. Oh, and 1,320 words! I know I won't get popular, but that is not ze purpose of reading, right?! Anyways, I should write before my mom figures out I stole the laptop! Read on!

Katnniss POV

I am prepared to face the day. I actuauallt think that I can make some friends after I met the boy, Finnick. He seemed nice, but I have learned not to trust any of my friends since they all turned against me after "it" happened. Nonetheless, I must carry on, just like I have for 16 years...

I continue walking until I finally reach the office. I open the door and the strong scent of peppermint fills my nose. At the desk sits a tall, skinny woman. The nameplate on the desk says Effie Trinket, Head of Office. I carefully walk up to the desk, breathing in and out. The firsr day jitters have finally gotten to me. I carefully open my mouth. To my dismay, nothing comes out. Here we go again.

I try one more time, "Um, hello. My name is Katniss Everdeen. Um, I was told that I could, um, get my schedule here. It's my, um, first day." I sigh at the stupidity of my voice.

"Oh hello dear!", the volume in her voice shocks me, "Welcome to Chicago High School!" She then gives a blood curdling laugh. "My name is Ms. Trinket!" Then she lowers her voice, "But my good friends call me Effie." She takes a slight pause and I interpret it as her finally running out of words, but, alas, she just continues to blabber on about the luxuries about Chicago, and how she moved here when she was three and a half.

Finally, after what I think is four hours, she gives me my schedule, a map of the school, a lock, and a locker combination. I quietly thank her, hoping that I won't cause her to engage in further topics.

I walk down the hallway, head down, trying to avoid in more attention. I make it to my locker, stuff my books in, and lock it. When I turn around, I almost fall backwards.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell out. When I get up, I finally realized the cause of the problem. It is a girl. A short girl. Around my height. She has dark flowing hair, and sea green eyes. In other words, she is quite simply beautiful. But she is startling at the least!

"Hi! I'm Annie Cresta! I like swimming. Do you like swimming? I go to this school. Are you new? Where did you come from? Do you have any cute brothers? I like cute people. Too bad I have a boyfriend. He is awesome. His name is Peeta. I know, weird name. Do you have a boyfriend? I could set you up. There's a boy named Finni-" I cut her off by pinching her lips together.

"Sorry," she says, "I talk a lot." She awkwardly chuckled. I can sense a light blush on her cheeks.

"It's fine." I say. " I know- knew a lot of talkative people." I shudder at the thought at my old "friends". I still can't comprehend that they left me right when father died. Right when I needed them the most.

"Hey, what's your name again? I don't recall hearing it." she says. I hear the slight embarrassment in her voice.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Nice to meet you Annie." I reach out my hand and she shakes it.

"Who do you have homeroom, Katniss?" she says.

"Umm, somebody named Mr. Spencer. Who the heck is that?" I say. Spencer. Weird name.

"Oh my gosh. I have the same homeroom as you! Yay! I think Gale, Madge, Johanna, Peeta, and Finnick are in it! Yay!" I wonder who all of these people are. I guess is time to go find out.  
(A/N I was going to end it here but it's only like 800 words, so I was like, nah! Also, I hate it when people put cliffhangers, but I will do it to you guys one day...)

I walk into Mr. Spencer's class with Annie by my side. How I hate introductions. Why can't I skip to the friends part already?

"Hey Annie!" I hear a group of people call out from behind me. I turn around to see a huge crowd of people walking- or should I say running- towards us. No familiar faces, just happy ones. They all stop in their tracks and stare at me. Evaluating? I don't know, but I do not like it. I feel too, exposed.

"Hey guys. Umm, this is Katniss. Sje is new at our school, and I thought that she can hang out with us...What do you say?" she says with the sound of finality lacking in her voice.

In response, they simultaneously say, "Katniss!" and they scramble forward to greet me.

First comes a boy, a man really. He has dark hair, olive skin, and green eyes. He looks about six feet tall, if not higher. In a deep voice he says, "Hey, Katniss. My name is Gale Hawthorne. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Gale." I say. I smile slightly, and so does he. Then he walks away. Next comes a girl with blond hair, and she is relatively skinny.

"Hi Katniss! My name is Madge Undersee. Gale here is my boyfriend. He is really nice. I can tell that we'll be good friends." She then leans in and gives a genuine hug.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you." I give the best smile I can give at the moment. Then comes a girl with wide set brown eyes and short, brown, spikey hair. She comes next to me and gives me a piercing look.

"Hey Brainless. Don't mess with me okay? I got mad ninja skills, and I am not afraid to use them." she says. I am not sure if I am to take this as a joke or to be scared. I feel a nudge next to me. It's Annie.

"Don't let her scare you. She does that to all the newbies." she says as she gives a light chuckle. After she says that, a boy who has ashy blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and is medium height.

"Hey, I'm Peeta. Where you from?" he asks. He is attractive, but not as attractive as that other boy who came up to me today.  
"Los Angeles. Yeah..." I say. I try desperately to end this conversation, because it is leading nowhere.

The last person comes out, and I could never forget those sea green eyes.

Finnick.

A/N Ha! I told you I would leave you with a cliffhanger someday. And today was that day! Okay, 2 reviews, 3 favorites, and 3 followers! Yay! You guys make me sooooooo happy. There will be a new chapter tomorrow. I'm not going to ask for review and whatnot so I can post more chapters. Trust me, I doubt that'll ever happen. Anyways, I love all of you pandas and tacos! Goodbye and see you tomorrow!  
P.S. Feel free to PM me. Also accepting Beta readers. Bye!  
REVIEW!


	4. CLARIFICATION!

Hello readers of Let's Start All Over. Sorry to tell you but this is not a chapter update. I would consider this a clarification. Let me just start off by saying THIS IS A FINNICK/KATNISS STORY! For the people who said that there is something going on between Katniss and Peeta, there is nothing! I am literally quoting a reviewer "Honestly this is seeming a lot more like a Finnick and Katniss story.". No offense to all of my readers, I love you all, but this is a Finniss story. Please, tell me if there is anything going on that has confusion attached to it. I love all reviews, good and bad. Sorry that this is rushed. There will still be a new chapter tomorrow. Good night!

~Alberta


	5. Making New Enemies

A/N Hello my dear readers. Big news (well for me really)! Six reviews, three favorites, and four follows! My little heart is about to explode from excitement, I am not kidding. Anyways, this chapter will be written a little before where I stopped yesterday, but in Finnicks POV. You guys, please give me suggestions on what to do! Tell me who's POV or whatever you guys want to see happen. I think of myself as your little writing machine! Please help me! I am like a lost puppy amongst all of you "experienced" writers. Oh, and, to all of you who are sticking around for the lemons, it will be soon *wink* *wink*. But, when the time comes along, you have to help me write it. I am kinda a sixth grader... And sorry for my little "CLARIFICATION!" chapter yesterday. A review just got on my nerves.. Okay! Read on my little minions! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAH- Sorry. :)

Finnicks POV

I did not expect to see that coming. Annie, who is practically friends with anybody, had to pick this girl. I hope she likes being the center of attention because, whoo whoo!, here comes the limelight train. I hear the sound of Annie's high pitched voice squeak out from Mr. Spencer's- what kind of a name is that?-classroom.

"Hey guys. Umm, this is Katniss. She is new at our school, and I thought that she can hang out with us...What do you say?" she says.

Katniss. Katniss. Where have I heard that name before?

Katniss.

No! Not her. I thought she was going to be my little secret. Now we have to go through the whole 'awkward friend' stage, and then go through the 'maybe it's more than that' stage, and THEN the 'I like you' stage... UGH! Now we all get our friendly faces on (maybe not Johanna), and get prepared to meet the new girl.

First goes Gale. When I look at them, I notice that they slightly resemble each other. Both olive skin, but the resemblances stop there. He's a foot taller than her-all of us to be exact- and has green eyes. Then goes Madge. I can see by the look in her eyes that she is telling her that she is Gale's girlfriend. Do I sense jealousy?

Then Johanna comes up. I see the fierceness coming out of her eyes like laser beams. If she does anything to hurt her, I will kill her. She leaves her with a rough nudge to the shoulder. Annie whispers something inaudible in her ear. Peeta goes next, then it's my turn. I hear something along the lines of "Los Angeles, yeah." Then I step forward waiting to hear the slight gasp of recognition.

"Hey, Katniss." I say in my most charming voice. "Have we met before?" She chuckles at the irony of my question.

"I could ask you the same thing, Finnick." she says slyly. Annie is too busy making out with Peeta to see the extended period of time that we stare at each other.

"Well, um, who do you have for homeroom? I have some guy, Mr. Spencer. or something." she chuckled at the sound of the name. "Stupid name, huh?"

"Yeah, I wa thinking the same exact thing. I have the same homeroom teacher too." I confessed. Now I was going to try something risky.

"Hey, Katniss. Are you free after school? You wanna go grab some Starbucks or something?" I suggested. Was it too early? Did I sound completely desperate?

"Sure, why not? I have to pick up my brother after school, so I'll meet you there at four, okay?" I was surprised at the eagerness in her voice. I nearly forgot who I was, Finnick O'Dair. The most alluring person in the entire school.

But, now that Katniss is here, I cannot call myself the most beautiful, alluring, stunning person in this school.

Because Katniss is.

Katniss POV

He asked me out! Well, not technically, but something is better than nothing right. Okay, breathe Katniss. In, out. Okay. Okay?! How can you say that? Finnick O'Dair, who is quite possibly the most beautiful person on the face of the earth just. Asked. You. Out. YAYYYYY!

Okay, now I'm done. Okay. The bell rings and I head into Mr. Spencer's class. I sit down somewhere in the middle of the class, trying not to attract too much attention. I plop myself down in my seat.

"What do you think you are doing, you little bitch?" some high pitched voiced says. I turn around to see a group of girls standing behind me. They are all extremely fake. Obvious hair extensions, two tons of mascara glopped onto their eyelashes, and a puddle of lip gloss on their lips. They're all wearing tiny mini-skirts, provocative see through shirts (designed especially so you can see their bras), and seven inch high heels. They are the monsters of the modern world.

"Were you talking to me?" I ask, with curiosity pouring out of my voice.

"Duh. What the fuck were you doing talking to Finnick O'Dair?" The wad of pink chewing gum in her mouth utterly disgusts me. Wait? Did she just ask me what I was talking to Finnick? Why is that any of her business?

"Explain to me why that is any of your concern," I adjust my voice to match her's,"Bitch?"

"Can you believe this whore?" she asks, turning around to talk to her 'friends' behind her. " It's my problem because Finnick is my fucking boyfriend."

"What?!" I have to choke these words out because there are no other feelings left to express the emotions going through my head right now. When I think I am at my breaking point, Finnick strolls right through the classroom, spots, me and drops in the chair right next to me. I can see the entire class, maybe all the girls, wide eyed staring at him. And me.

"Hey Katniss." he then proceeds to look above where I am sitting and I am surprised to see a clenching jaw.

"What do you want Cashmere?" he says through his teeth.

"I just wanted to let our little friend here now about how we are going out. Isn't that right, Finnyboo?' she says. Finnyboo?

"Where the hell did you get that idea Cashmere?! I am surely not dating you, okay?" he says almost hysterically. "And you are the last person that I will ever date on this earth!"

I don't know what sparked inside of me, but I feel the need to comfort him. I simply give him a rub on his back and whisper in his ear "She is not worth your time Finnick."

He takes a deep breath. He gives Cashmere one final glance.

"Stay away from me Cashmere, and that goes for you too Glimmer." he says with finality at the end of his sentence.

They slowly walk away, trying to look like they won this conversation, but it's obvious that they did not.

"You better watch out Katniss." she says my name like it's venom.

"Because he will be mine," she says with a deathly stare.

"So watch out."

I will.

A/N Okay, I know that was a really crappy ending, but I didn't know how to end it. Please don't kill me! Heads up, there might not be a new chapter on Friday! Sorry! But there will be tomorrow. Sorry, I had to rush today. Please leave reviews and suggestions, because I have no idea where I am heading with this story. But don't worry, I am not ending anytime soon. I love all of you pandas and tacos! See you tomorrow!


	6. Will We Get Through It?

**A/N Hello my fellow tacos and pandas! I am really sorry, but I doubt that there will be a new chapter tomorrow, or Saturday, or Sunday. Please don't kill me, but I have a lot of things going on tomorrow and the weekend... But, I will do a new chapter every day next week, I are going really well as far as ratings. As of today, 15 reviews (uh-huh!), 6 favorites (nope, you heard me right), and 7 followers (whoa, hold your horses)! I love you guys so much and please don't organize an angry mob to come and kill me...please? I am just crying right now that anybody is paying any attention to me. Now, time for shoutouts. Sakura-nya- I am AWESOME! Your English is not bad my standards (especially since it's your second language). I have updated as of now, and I shall take care. Toritwilight- Yes, you are, in my book, a taco indeed. Kat1054- Just plain old awesome. She was my beta reader for this chapter. And Sundragons9- Thanks for the suggestion. I tried to include it in the story today. Okay, that was really long. Onto the story!**

**Finnicks POV**

I still can't believe that Cashmere even dared to talk to me like that. How dare she even talk to Katniss like that? She had done no harm to her. But saying that I was her boyfriend, that was a new low. Even for her.

"Sorry about that." I say turning to Katniss, giving her my most convincing 'I'm sorry' face.

"It's okay. I can see why girls fight over you." she says, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

Did she just say that? Was it me hallucinating?

Realization spreads over her face as she turns a bright red color.

"Sorry. Um, what I meant was that I don-" saved by the bell.

**Katniss POV**

Did I seriously just say that? Did I seriously admit to quite possibly the cutest boy in school that I see why girl like him? That was not me. I am supposed to be the quiet girl in school who nobody has a crush on. Ugh! I just took matters into a whole 'nother area of awkwardness.

I try to explain myself, and cover up the huge failure that came out of my mouth when my brain wasn't processing any emotions,

"Sorry. Um, what I meant was that I don-" I hear the buzz coming from a contraption on the wall. The bell. The holy device that prevented me from speaking any further.

"Hello class." A man walks in. He could be 20 to 80 from what I care. But I decide to focus on the teacher, rather to scold myself for saying such an idiotic thing.

I listen to the teacher for about 15 minutes until I feel something drop into my lap. I pick it up. It seems to be a note. For me?

I open it up, trying as hard as I can not to rip it open. I gently unfold the paper and a note drops into my palm. I open it and it says- _So, what was all of that "I can see why girls fight over you" stuff, huh?_- I could immediately tell who it was from.  
Finnick.

I try to give him a deathly stare, but he just gives me a chuckle at my obvious, unsuccessful attempt. I pluck the pencil out of his hands, trying to be as rough as possible. I end up dropping the pencil on the floor. I groan into my hands. Being the lazy person that I am, I do not want to even think about bending down. I lift my head and see Finnick holding the pencil in his hand, smirk in the most annoying place it can be, his face.

I grab it from his hands and scribble down some words. _I don't know what you are talking about. The only reason I said that was because girls, stupid girls to be exact, like arrogant and stupid boys. Nothing more._

I feel like I just put all of my anger towards myself, and him, into that paper. It feels good. You know what? I am a damn good liar, that's what.

I look down and see another not in my lap. I open with everything that I have held behind. _We all know that is a lie, Katniss. First of all, I am not arrogant, I think we both know that. And second, I am not stupid. Do you need some time to cool off. Talk to me at Starbucks, okay?_

I am prepared to shoot him in the head if he gives me one more sly remark. I don't care if he is the beauty of the school. I don't care! I will mess up his face if he tells me to cool off again. Ugh!

Fine.

**Finnick POV**

Was I too harsh with her? Maybe she won't' meet me at Starbucks today. Oh god. I probably killed any chance with her. Ugh!

The rest of school goes by really quickly with Katniss on my mind. I finally hear the last bell of the day, and I am prepared to show Katniss what she means to me. Ready.

I am ready.

**A/N Okay, so the next chapter will be the place where they go to "Starbucks". Please leave suggestions on where they should go for their special day. I love you all and I'll update ASAP. I am still creating plans for my funeral home when you all plan to kill me for this incredibly short chapter. I haven't even started on my homework, and don't get me started on studying for my math and English tests tomorrow. I have two projects due on Monday, so... I'll try over the weekend, but I'm sorry in advance if I can't. Goodbye my tacos and pandas!**  
**~Alberta**


	7. The Start of Love

**A/N Hello my dear readers. Tis me again, Alberta! I have arrived once more, delivering to you another chapter of let's start all over. This chapter has been proofread by my dear Kat1054. Okay, so this chapter is the beginning of the whole Finnick/Katniss relationship. Okay, I have been waiting to say this... THE CATCHING FIRE TRAILER CAME OUT YESTERDAY! AHHH! This movie will definitely be better than the Hunger Games. All of the cutouts from the movie were so powerful. I cried every time I watched it. And then Gale and the public beating. Ahh! Too much. Finnick was sadly enough not in the trailer, but Sam Claflin better make better make the perfect Finnick or all hell is going to break loose when I go see it. Okay. Oh! And one more note. **  
**ToriTwilight504, who I just realized is following this story, wrote my favorite Finniss story. Go! Read it! Now! Okay, I am done talking, READ!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Katniss POV**  
I don't know if I should go. Finnick seems obnoxious and cocky. I don't know if I could deal with someone like that. But he is truly gorgeous. Where could he have gotten such good looks?

My daydreaming is interrupted by the vibration in my pocket. I slip my phone out of my pants and read the screen.

1 New Message  
Unknown number

I press the envelope icon on my phone and see a text message.

Hey Katniss. Was wondering if you want to change where we are going. My place perhaps?

Who is this?, I think to myself. I've barely given anybody my new number, only Uncle and Aunt have it. Was someone prank calling me. Wait a second...ugh! How could I be so ignorant, it's obviously Finnick. But why would he want me to come to his house? I shudder at the thought of having my virginity taken away from some boy toy. Something inside of me stirs, though. He wants me to come to his house? I don't know...

But apparently my body does, when I start pressing reply, writing down a four letter word, and pressing send just as I grab my jacket and zoom to my car. Wait, where does he live? I hear a ringing at the door.

"Ugh!" I say, louder than I intended.

I almost run to the door and yank the knob so hard, it almost falls off. But my angry demeanor soon changes as I see a pair of sea green eyes.

"Hey Katniss. I saw you walking to your house the other day. What a coincidence that we live so close to each other." he says, giving his heart-melting smirk.

"Oh, hey Finnick. I was just getting in my car to go to your house. But I don't see any, umm, point in that any more." I say, surprised at how unsteady my voice is. I am not even close to his talent of speaking like a human to other people, unlike the scared chihuahua I am. What this boy can do to me.

"Well then, let's go milady." he says as he gently picks up my hand. I feel electricity coursing through me as he loops it through his arm. I have never felt this way before. What is happening to me?

We walk in silence to his house, when he breaks it. "So, tell me Katniss, what do you want to do over at my house. My parents are on a business trip, and Cassie is over at Felicia's, so-" he says before I rudely stop him.

'"Who's Cassie?" I ask. I feel shivers going down my spine whenever I talk to him.

"My little sister of course. She really is a joy. Aren't all siblings just angels?" I detect the sound of sarcasm in his voice, and understand his emotions.

"Yeah, I feel ya. I have a little brother of my one. He's a huge pain in the ass to care for, but they come through in the end." I say.

"Yeah. Anyways, welcome to my humble abode." he points out his house. It is magnificent. From what I can see, there are beautiful chandeliers everywhere you look. Portraits of people on each wall, and I think that there is one of him there too. And in the corner, lies a huge flat screen T.V. Piles of video games everywhere. It is heaven.

"Wow, your house is really nice." I say, astonishment still lingering in my voice. I look down from the ceiling and Finnick is staring straight into my eyes.

"Yeah, it is." I feel the lust in his eyes staring me down, and I want to run away and hide, but I want to see where this will lead.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Uh oh. I hope this is not what I think it means. "I got a great movie, it's called Paranormal Activities. You're cool with horror movies, right?" I simply nod my head in agreement. He grabs my hand again and leads me up the stairs. There I go again. Heart beating so much faster and louder than it should, I'm afraid it will beat right out of my out of my chest.

**Finnick POV**  
This is going so much better than I thought. She's not mad at me! She isn't! And now she is willing to watch a horror movie with me! Oh god. I am sweating everywhere. What is happening? I am usually super smooth with the ladies. But Katniss, she just makes me want to rip off all of her clothes and make love to her, right there, on the spot. I have been a male stripper for quite some years now, so I am not self-conscious. But Katniss is definitely an exception. I want to open myself to her, but I feel like she would judge me. But all of that is left to worry about later, not in this moment.

I open the door to my bedroom, a place that holds such terrible memories. My parents beating me, forced sex. I don't want to think about it. So I don't. I just think about the beautiful woman who stands before me. Katniss.

"Where do you wanna sit?" I ask, hoping to make her as comfortable as possible.

"On the floor is fine with me." she says calmly and collectedly. How does she keep so calm...and beautiful...get it together Finnick!

"Okay." I sit down slowly, refusing to let go of her hand, worrying that if I do, I might never get it back again.

I find the remote sitting on my bed and stretch my long arm to get it. When I do, I quickly turn on the movie, hoping that Cassie won't get home too soon. Day turns into night when the movie is starting to come to an end and Katniss is slowly starting to lean on my shoulder. I am so happy. I can't express myself in any other words.

When the movie finally comes to an end, I gently shake Katniss, trying hard not to wake her up. Thank god today is Friday, or I would be up until 6 o'clock doing homework.

"Katniss. Katniss..." she slowly flutters her eyelashes and stares at me with those grey eyes.

"Yes Finnick?" she says in her soft angelic voice.

"It's 12 am, do you wanna go to sleep?" I say as quietly as I can, hoping not to startle her.

"Can I sleep here? My house is too far away." she says in a voice so low, I can hardly call it a whisper.

"Sure, whatever you want. I'll set up a bed for you-" I am stopped when she gently places her arm on my leg.

"I wanna sleep next to you Finnick." she gives a light chuckle. I am so surprised by the bravery in her request.

"Whatever you want Kat." Kat? Where did that come from?

"Let's got to sleep...Finn." she says.

I slowly pick her up and place her on my bed. I climb in next to her. Just when I am about to fall asleep, I feel slight pressure on my lips.

"Goodnight." she says, her lips moving against mine.

Wow. She is amazing.

**A/N Okay, what'd you think? Goody goody for the kissy kissy? Longets chapter yet! Right. Fine, I know it's not much, but for the moment? Okay. Good to know. So please review and tell me what to do. Who's POV in the next chapter, and what else you want to happen, because I am drying out. Help! Okay, 17 reviews, 8 favorites, and 9 follows! Virtual applause to all of you. New chapter tomorrow, I love all of you guys and girls and I will see you tomorrow! Goodbye my tacos and pandas! Til tomorrow!**  
**~Alberta**


	8. Relationships Grow

**A/N Hey guys! I want to start this chapter off with a serious note. Most of you guys have heard about the bombing in Boston. My heart goes out to everyone who was affected and I will pray for all of them tonight. Okay, back to happiness. This chapter is completely in Finnick's POV. I feel like I've done Katniss's POV too much. 18 reviews, 9 followers, 8 favorites! Yay! I love you all and keep on leaving suggestions and most importantly, READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. The Holy Suzanne Collins does.**

**Finnick POV**  
Did she seriously kiss me? Am I dreaming? Was she never really over at my house? I guess there's only one way to find out... I slowly open my eyes and I am engulfed in a tangle of hair. Beautiful hair, that smells like the ocean, sunrise. It smells like Katniss.

"Hey Katniss." I whisper in her ear. "How'd you sleep?"

"Urmph. Finnick leave me alone." she says with in a voice with laziness easily identified in it.

"I have pancakes. And soda. And..." I try to think of the most tempting thing that I have in the kitchen. "chips. All of the chips you desire."

She turns over, rubbing my manhood against her hip. "Okay. I'm up." she says with a goofy grin on her face.

I roll, make that fall out of the bed when Katniss pushes me out.

"Oops! Sorry Finnyboy. Didn't mean no harm." she giggles out. I could just look at her all day. Her eyes, her hair, her lips... I mean nose! I said nose!

"Whatever. Let's go eat." I say. I am stopped when she grabs my arm.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" she says. I don't know if Cassie is home, and I don't think she'll like the idea of a girl bathing in my shower. But what the hell. It can't be that bad. Right?

"Yeah, go ahead. Second door on the left, towel in the closet right next to it. I'll go get started on breakfast." I say speedily. I can't afford getting a boner now. That would ruin my image.

I quickly speed downstairs, and I see Marvin, the cat, strolling around the house. I hate that thing. I consider myself more of a dog person, but Cassie insisted. I get the batter ready, and just when I am going to spoon the first pancake into the pan, I hear Katniss singing. She has an amazing voice. She is singing one of my favorite songs, Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid. It's one of my favorite disney classics. I keep listening until I realize why she is singing that song. She remembers the kiss from last night. Maybe it wasn't me hallucinating! The steady sound of the water flowing from the bathroom stops and Katniss walks out of the bathroom. She is beautiful. Her smooth legs, long eyelashes, and full lips glisten from the shower water.

"Hey Finnick, can I borrow some of your clothes?" she says. I'm surprised by how quickly she has adapted to me.

I find out that I have been staring too long when I hear a shout from above me.

"Earth to Finnick! Hello?" she says in her soothing voice.

"Oh! Sorry, let me get you something." I rush upstairs, and hurry to my closet as quickly as I can. I rummage through my closet until I find the smallest shirt I own, which would look four sizes too big on her, and some sweatpants, which will have to be tightened in order to fit her petite figure. I grab some boxers at the last second, hoping she doesn't mind the loose fit.

I run out the door and almost slam into her, before I stop myself.

"Woah!" she says pressing two palms against my chest. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, just perfect as always!" my cockiness shines through my attempt to hide it away in Katniss's presence.

"Oh, are these for me? I'll go get changed." she grabs the clothes out of my hands and disappears into the bathroom before I can say anything.

She walks out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later with something in her hand. An angered look is on her face and I wonder why.

"Hey Kat. I was just making some pan-woah!" I say when she roughly pushes me back into the counter. "What's wrong?" I ask, confusion spread across my face.

"Ha. What's wrong? What's wrong?! This is wrong!" She pulls out a roll of XL condoms.

"Where did you get those from?" I ask. Embarrassment is displayed on every corner of my face.

"From the pocket of your 'old' sweatpants. You disgust me. Did you stash them here for me to find, you perv!" she says, pushing them into my face.

"N-no Katniss. The-they were there a while ago." I confess. I don't want to see her angry at me. It puts a hole in my heart that only she can repair.

"Whatever! I'm going home!" she strips off her- my pants that she is wearing and throws them to the side. "You can have your sweatpants back." She's left standing there wearing my boxers that go down more than half of her thigh and my oversized t-shirt. "Bye."

"Wait Katniss!" I swiftly run up to her and grasp onto her arm. "Don't go. I didn't know that they were in the pockets. Please forgive me." I say pleading.

"Should I? I mean why on Earth should a 16 year old have condoms. And so to speak, XL condoms? Is there something you're hiding Finnick? Because if you are, I'd like to know." How does she latch onto such small details so easily? It's scary.

"I'll tell you when the time comes. Now come on, let's eat breakfast."

We eat breakfast. We talk to each other, and play a game I invented, knots. She ties a knot on a piece of yarn, and if I can untie it, she tells me a secret. She starts off with a sailor's knot, which I dexterously unravel with my hands.

"So tell me, Katniss Everdeen, what were you thinking about when you first met me?" I say charmingly.

"Well, honestly, I was thinking 'When will this boy end this conversation?" she says confidently. I'm starting to think that she really has no feelings for me. But then she adds in, "I was also hoping that that conversation would never end with this handsome boy." she looks away timidly. She really is one of the most straightforward people I have ever met.

The phone goes off and I go to answer it.

"Hello? Oh she does? No, it is no inconvenience to me if it isn't to you Mrs. Phillips. Okay. She has everything, correct? Okay good, I'll see her on Sunday. Okay, goodbye." I say.

"Who was that?" Katniss asks.

"Felicia's mother. Cassie's sleeping over for the weekend." I tell her.

"Funny, so is Dylan." she laughs.

Then she scoots over next to me.

"I guess we'll have our own little sleepover too, then." she says with lust flashing in her eyes for a moment, before she says, "If that's okay with you of course."

"Of course it is, Kitten." I say. That nickname was one to far. I would be surprised if she doesn't notice.

"Kitten?" I said it. "I like it."

**PAGE BREAK**

"What do you say we go for a swim?" I ask. It's around two o'clock. We spent a couple of hours talking, sleeping, we even snuck a few kisses here and there. It was about time to do something, even if we are both the lazy type.  
"Okay, but I don't have a swimming suit with me, and the community pool is far away, and it's cold." she groans.

"Then what do you say for a little trip to the pool de Finnick? It is inside you know." I say.

"You have an indoor pool? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she says with excitement.

"Okay, okay!" I was on fire.

And so was she.

**A/N Crappy ending number three! Okay, so next chapter I think there might be a sex scene, but maybe not full on, just a little. I don't wanna move too quickly. So please tell me what you guys think. Are you enjoying Finnick's POV better than Katniss's? If so tell me who's to do next. So as you guys know, I am a sixth grader, and I have never had sex, so the scene might be crappy. But I've read a lot of M rated fanfictions, so I know what's going on. Once again, my hearts go out to any of you guys and everyone in general who were affected by the Boston bombing. I love you all and new chapter tomorrow! Bye!**

**~Alberta**


	9. Remember the Past

**A/N Hello my beloved readers. Is me again! Okay, so no on the lemons in this chapter but there is a bit of more Finnick get to know Katniss scene. We're started to get into more of the M rated stuff so beware! I love you and an update on stats: 19 reviews, 11 followers, 9 favorites**

**Katniss POV**

"Here, I think one of these bathing suits will fit you. "My nana bought Cassie a whole bunch of bathing suits that are way too big for her." Finnick says. He tosses a bathing suit to me.

"Thanks" I say. "I'll go get changed."

I walk up the stairs once more, not caring whether or not there is a bathroom nearer to where I am at the current moment. Once I get inside I lock the door and strip myself of Finnick's old clothes. It smells so goods. It smells like...him.

I take a look at myself in the bathroom mirror. This bathing suit sure does show a lot of skin. Did he really give it to me by chance, or did he pick it out for me? Anyways, it is really beautiful. It's green, the color of Finnick's mesmerizing eyes. It's a two piece, and the straps barely hold up any of the cleavage on my body. I'm afraid it might fall off. Should I go? Will I be self-conscious?

No. I'll be brave. I'll be Katniss.

I walk out of the door, arms folded across my chest. I walk down the stairs trying to make as little sound as possible. It's chilly and goosebumps are appearing everywhere. My back, my arms, my legs. I wonder if that's the only reason that I'm as bumpy as a caterpillar (Yes. Caterpillars are bumpy.) I see Finnick wearing swim trunks and- that's all he's wearing. Even from his back I can tell that he is gorgeous. His back is smooth and toned. He's speckled with birthmarks here and there, but that just adds to his beauty. He turns around. I don't know if he caught me staring.

"Hey Katniss. That bathing suit really...umm..makes you look...magnificent." he says, tinting his cheeks a slight pink.

"Thanks, you too." I give a half smile, hoping to make situations less complex, but somehow I manage to do the exact opposite.

"Ready?" he asks me.

"Yup." I say, popping the "p".

"Then let's go m'lady." he walks over to me in two strides and grips onto my arm. I loop my arm into his and we walk. We don't talk a lot, but just by looking at him, I can tell that he's thinking about something...

**Finnick POV**  
I don't know what to do. Should I make a move on her, or take things slow? Does she like me for who I am or for my looks. I want her to fall in love with me, not my appearance. It already takes all of my willpower not to grab her and rip off her clothes and make love to her right on the spot. How am I going to feel when she's bathed in water, and her clothes are one tug from being taken apart. I don't know what to do. I don't know. I guess we'll just move with the flow of things. We get there eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of walking, and my pants rise when I think about Katniss. Get ahold of yourself Finnick! I am just not my normal self around Katniss. It's like she breaks through my impressive demeanor and comes down to the nervous wreck that I am. It's so frustrating!

"Welcome to the Pool de Finnique." I say in my most realistic form of French accent I know.

"Wow. This really...cool." Katniss says in awe.

"Wait til you get in. That's the cool part." I say in mockery of her choice of words.

"Did I ever tell you that I am one of the worst swimmers I know?" she says chuckling.

"Did I ever tell you that I am one of the best swimmers I know, and that I'm captain of the swim team at CHS?" I brag. I hate showing that cocky side of me, but she deserves to know if she wants to be friends with me. There I go again.  
"No. Do you think you could show me a couple of moves, captain?" she says, sitting down at the edge of the pool.

"Okay." I say stepping into my second home. "But you have to get into the water first!" I say pulling her into the pool with me.

She let's out a little shriek before splashing water into my face. "How dare you!" she says before playfully slapping my arm. Everything slows when the laughing subsides. I look into her grey eyes while she looks into mine. I lean in a little further, grasp her chin in my hand, and bend down to kiss her.

This moment could last forever. We stand there for a few second before Katniss decides to deepen the kiss. She pokes her tongue in my mouth, and mine in hers. We kiss, and kiss, while our tongues battle for dominance. She tastes like sweet berries and lemon pops. I start to move her back until she hits the concrete that surround the pool's edge. She wraps her arms around my neck. I've done this with countless girls before, but Katniss is different. This kiss holds so many emotions. I drape one arm around her waist. Almost simultaneously she tosses one leg against my hip. Our slow, passionate kisses soon turn to rushed, forceful ones. I hear splashing up and down when Katniss and I create waves with our bodies. Before I can unravel Katniss's top, I feel a tugging at my trunks. Katniss's trembling hands lie there.

"Hold on Katniss." I say with caution. I don't know why I am so hesitant with her. If this was any other girl, I would hastily proceed. But I feel like Katniss is innocent, and I shouldn't be the one to take it away. "Are you sure about this? Have you had sex before?" I say, restraining her hands from going any further. Without realizing it, I see a sobbing Katniss on my chest.

"I..I have...but...I...didn't...like what...Cato...did to me..." she says in between hiccups.

"Shh. Shh. Don't cry Katniss. We're not going to do anything. Do you hear me? We're gonna go upstairs and get you dried up. Shh." I say in a soothing voice. I know somebody did something to Katniss, and I will kill them.

I collect Katniss in my arms and carry her up the stairs. Once I get to my room, I lay her on my bed, run to get some towels, a robe, and a blanket, and rush back before Katniss reconsiders anything.

"Here let me help you Kitten." I say. I'm not conscious of myself. All that matters is Katniss. I wrap her in the towel, and use the second one to dry her off, limb by limb. When I'm done with that, I grab the robe and help her put it on, and place the blanket around her shoulders.

I finish and take her hand into mine. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I love you." she says, tears streaming down her face. She engulfs me in a hug and I squeeze her small body tightly in my arms.  
"I love you too." I whisper in her hair.

**A/N Okay, so I added a bit of the other characters into the fanfic that I didn't mention before. Cato will be more described as the story goes on. Sorry for any grammatical errors! I love you all. I don't know if there will be a new chapter tomorrow because I have chamber orchestra tryouts, so umm, yeah. But if there is, yay! Tell me your theories in the reviews about what happened between Cato and Katniss. See you later Pacos ( Pandas and Tacos). Bye!**

**~Alberta**


	10. A Whole New Level of Love

**A/N Hello my dear readers. How y'all doing? I am back again with a new chapter. As you guys have probably found out, I cannot post new chapters on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Reason being that my family does not know that I write stuff like this, and I rather that they don't find out! I did find out that I like writing Finnick's POV better, which is weird cause I am a girl. But girls are bitches so I hang out with boys. I am kinda depressed because I read this book called Delirium by Lauren Oliver. The ending...well...let's just say I cried for ten minutes...OKAY, DONE BLABBING...READ!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Holy Mama Suzanne Collins does.**

**Finnick POV**

What have they done to my Kitten. Who would have hurt such a passionate, beautiful girl?! I just don't understand.

Katniss falls asleep, my arms wrapped around her. I will protect her. Even if nobody else does. She is mine, and I am hers. It has been that way since I laid my eyes on her. She is so delicate and fragile, like a bird. Her beauty fascinates me every time I look at her. Her complexity stuns me. She can pull off a mask on her face, and I presume she has been for several years. But her eyes are what give her away. Her gullible eyes, that scream compassion and love. And hurt.

I feel a ruffling on my lap. Katniss is stirring in her sleep.

"Stop. Stop. Stop Cato!" There goes that name again. It haunts me.

"I don't like it. Get out! Help! Somebody! Help!" she cries. Her voice is broken and I swear I see tears coming out of her eyes.

"Katniss. Katniss. Shh, it's Finnick. Wake up Kitten. It's me. Shh." I say in the most soothing voice I can produce after seeing her in pain.

"Help!" she says before I see her flutter her eyelashes open.

"Shh, 's okay. It's Finnick. Everything is okay." I say while she gently sobs into my chest. Both legs are wrapped around my waist and her arms hang loosely on my shoulders. She looks like a little monkey, who just lost her banana. I mumble nonsense into her hair. She slowly lifts her head from my chest. Her eyes are red from irritation that came with the tears.

"F-Finnick. Why did Cato do it. I-I was on-only 15. I was so young. So-so innocent. And he took it away." Remorse is quickly replaced with anger. Her face stays the same as it was before, emotionless. The difference is her eyes. The painful-to-watch little specks change into lighted orbs before my eyes.

"Katniss, let's not talk about it right now. You haven't eaten since breakfast and it's 7:00 PM. I'll make you Kraft mac n' cheese." I say hoping to distract her from the painful mess she calls her past. Katniss nods so slightly that I barely see it.

I stand up, her in the same position as before, except now, I am supporting her bottom with one hand so she doesn't slip down my leg.

I walk down the stairs in light steps, hoping not to startle anyone- wait. Nobody's in this house besides us. I continue down in the same manner, except this time with time with ramping feet.  
I set Katniss down at the sofa while I walk into the kitchen. I'm surprised when I feel the slight pressure of the wood moving, indicating that someone is following me. I turn around and see an embarrassed Katniss following me. I run up to her, pick her up, and fling her across my shoulder. She snorts from laughter.

"I didn't know that you were a piggy, Kitten." I say sheepishly, hoping not to offend her.

"I didn't know that fish walk on land, Finny." she says in response.

"Oink oink." I chuckle out.

"Swim swim?" she says questioning herself. We both laugh at the thought of a fish going 'swim swim'.

I plop her down on the counter, right next to the stove. I open the cupboard where the macaroni lies. I am greeted with an avalanche of macaroni. Katniss snickers in the corner.

"Ugh!" I groan as I bend down. I hear Katniss scoot off of the counter and I think that she's coming to help me. But no. She's a Kitten. And Kitten's play dirty.

She smacks my ass with the palm of her hand. It doesn't hurt, but I play along anyways.

"You have awoken the sleeping guppy inside of me. It's ready to... FIGHT!" I say as I run toward her. She shrieks as she attempts to run away, but you don't get the title of captain of the swim team for nothing. I grab her by the waist and I slam into the nearest couch available. Meanwhile, a squirmy Katniss is wrestling me while throwing out giggles here and there. I reach the couch and lay the fidgeting piggy on my lap. She turns around to face me. She puts on the face of a kid whose mom didn't buy the newest toy.

"No fair. I want a rematch." she says. I'm still laughing when I look at her inturned eyebrows. She scrunches up her nose and puckers her lips.

"How about I give you something instead?" I say in a joking manner. She still has that hilarious face on, but once again, her eyes are the giveaways.

"What do you have that I don't? I have everything." she says in her best kid voice.

"Well, for starters, this." I say, while I grab her face in my hands. I lean into her and feel the nervousness radiating off of her. She might as well feel it off of me too. I kiss her with all of my passion. I trace my tongue on her bottom lip and she shivers. Katniss opens her mouth just enough for me to enter in. Our tongues battle for dominance in each others mouths. Then, I feel one of her cold palms against my chest. I feel it crawl to them hem of my shirt and she peels off my t-shirt before I can think to say no. All the while we are kissing so much that my lips are becoming sore. She runs her hands runs her hands up and down my chest, feeling every muscle.

I pull away from her only long enough to replenish myself of oxygen and to say,"It's only fair if I see some skin too." confidently.

She shows a shy smirk and whispers in my ear, though there is no one else to hear her, "You do it yourself." The heat of her breath sends goosebumps down my spine. No other girl can do this to me. Only Katniss.

I am constantly stunned by her. She continues to amaze me, everything that she says amazes me. I don't know what to expect every time those two perfect lips open to reveal something that has been trapped in her head for God know how long...

I do as she says and I untie the robe. I am left with her in that beautiful bikini again. It accentuates every freaking beautiful part about her, and it brings out that hypnotizing shade of her eyes. I raise my hand slowly, giving her plenty of time to hesitate and tell me not to do it. I don't want to pressure her into anything. But she does nothing except bore into my eyes, and I do not dare lose eye contact with her.

I gently tug on the thin piece of fabric holding everything she has held secret to anybody and I see...

**A/N Cliffhanger! Dramatic, with 5 exclamation points. I know, right. Okay so, tell me what y'all are thinking because I don't know if you guys enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it. If not, tell me what I's can do better, because me wants to know. Next chapter will be the... (drumroll please) sex scene! What y'alls have been waiting for. I finally finished that God forsaken history project so chapters will be somewhat longer. I love you all, and I don't know what to do with myself because I have: 22 reviews, 10 favorites and 14 followers! Thank you 14 people who are making my life happy. I LOVE ALL OF YOU PACOS! New chapter tomorrow! **  
**RRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW!**  
**~Alberta**


	11. Are You Really Ready?

**A/N Tenth chapter anniversary! Hello my dear readers. Hola, ME LLAMOS ALBERTA! I'm gonna keep this author's note short. This chapter made me step a little out of my comfort zone, but it's all good. Stats:24 reviews, 10 favorites, and 15 followers! This chapter is where the whole M rating comes in, so umm...don't read if you are umm...under 10. Please. Thank you. I love you all very very very much. Feel free to PM me. Yeah, cause I like people. :) **  
**READ!**

**Finnick POV**  
I gently tug on the thin piece of fabric holding everything she has held secret to anybody and I see the two most beautiful breasts I have ever seen. As I reach out to touch them, Katniss slowly places her hands over mine. She guides them to her breasts, taking shallow breaths. Is this too much for her? I suppose it's not when drops my hands onto her chest. I take this opportunity to regain eye contact with her. This time, it's much more different than the time in the pool. Instead of fear in her stunning grey eyes I see the black orbs of lust. She stares back at me with confidence sparking behind her eyes as well.

Before I can hesitate, she says, "Yes, Finnick. I want to do this with you. Please. Just touch me!" she pleads.

I soon accommodate her wishes when I lean in and suck in one of her hard nipples into my mouth. I reach for the other one before she can let out a gasp.

"Oh...Finnick." she says, leaving her sentence to trail into nowhere. I smile inside and continue my actions. Nip, suck, finger. Nip, suck, finger. I keep doing it until her breasts look sore from all the action. Then when I see her getting bored I reposition her on my lap and kiss her. I don't wait for her permission for me to get into her mouth. I just do.

She already tastes familiar, and I feel like she has been my missing puzzle piece for all this time.

**Katniss POV**  
Finnick tastes so good. Just- I can't explain. I want him so much, and I hope he wants me. I just want him to be mine. I know that will never happen, though. There are prettier, smarter, more experienced girls that he could get at the snap of his fingers. But I'm just average. I'm not tall nor short. Not fat or skinny. Not pretty or ugly. Just in-between. Average.

But when I am with Finnick, he makes me feel like so much more. When he kisses me like he can't take his lips off of me, that's when I feel at my best. Finnick, on the other hand, doesn't need to know that he's beautiful, because he already knows it. His smile that melts my heart. His confidence, yet shyness. All the things that make him manly also make him vulnerable. That's what I love about him. He is just... amazing.

And he's mine...for now.

His piercing eyes look into me and I feel exposed. Then I realize so must he. But from the way he...does me, he's a natural. And I'm a rookie.

He trails his kisses down my neck, leaving already forming hickeys in place for his lips. I can't say anything, just moan. I owe him the pleasure back too, I realize. I've been sitting here, enjoying myself, while he's doing all the work.

I stop him by putting a hand to his chest. He looks at me worried.

"What's wrong Katniss?" he frantically says.

I point down to the lump forming in his swim trunks, "This." I chuckle. He tries to look cool about it, but I see the rosiness forming on his cheeks.

I rub my leg on his manhood and I see his facial expression. Mouth parted halfway, eyes slightly closed, but not quite. I'm happy to bring him pleasure, and I want it to last for him. So, I slowly climb down from his lap, onto the remaining space on the couch next to him. I replace my leg with my hand and he continues just sitting there, unable to control himself. I slowly slip my hand into his trunks, trying not to let him notice. I am shocked by the pure length of it. It's huge! I see where the XL condoms come from now. I pick it up and slowly shift my weight so that I am leaning over him. I take him into my mouth, and I hear a groan from above me. Finnick. I bob my head back and forth. I start from the bottom and work my way to the top. He likes the top the most, I can tell from his lack of breath when I flick my tongue back and forth on the tip. He gives a little yelp of pleasure.

"Katniss...I'm going to cum!" he yells. A white, gooey liquid rushes through his member and lands everywhere. Onto my hand, my face, my lap, his lap. I pick up a bit with my finger, curious of the taste. I suck up every last bit, it's salty and sweet, and distinctly Finnick.

It seems he comes back into reality after his release. I'm really tired so I yawn and stretch a little.

"I'm tired Finn. Can we-" I'm stopped when he picks me up and flips me onto his lap.

"Oh, no Kitten. We're not going to sleep soon." he says cockily. "You see, it's our last day ny ourselves today, before Cassie comes home. Well, let's just say I'm not done with you yet, little Kitten." he smirks.  
"What do you-" I'm stopped short AGAIN when he lowers his hands to my bottom and stands up with me in his arms.

"Get the message?" he chuckles. Before I know it, we're moving again, towards the stairs. To the bedroom. To the bed.

"Ready to get rough Kitty?" he purrs.

"Mmhmm." is all I manage to get out before he pounces on me. He is slightly elevated above me. He reaches down to stomach, rubbing it. Before he goes even lower than before.

He reaches down to my soaked panties and...

**A/N Sorry, my schedule is really hectic again and the sex scene shall be split up into two parts! Sorry for the short chapter... I am really happy with everyone! One review made me shed tears (hint hint cough cough Rainbowsandbunnies). I've never been called a favorite...THANK YOU! So tell me how the sex scene has gone so far, any revisions would be helpful. I love you all. New chapter tomorrow!**  
**REVIEW!**  
**BYE MY PACOS AND TANDAS!**  
**MWAH!**  
**~Alberta**


	12. Chapter 11-Part Two of You Know What

**A/N Konichiwa my readers. Tis Alberta again. New chapter alert! BEEP! BEEP! hi...Okay, this chapter is completely in Finnick's POV. I really enjoy writing in Finnick's perspective... HI! So, Stats on April 24,2013 are: 27 reviews, 16 followers, and 12 favorites. Call the hospital cause I just had a heart attack! DONE! Fine..go READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, the messiah Suzanne Collin does!**

**Finnick POV**  
I reach down for her already soaked panties. Her want for me is radiating off of her in heat waves, bouncing off of my skin, retreating back to her. I love how she look is completely vulnerable, like everything she holds dear is in my hands. And it is.

I grasp onto the the thin string holding up everything. I look into her eyes reassuringly again. This time she is trembling with fear again. I get up from my position from beneath her legs and climb up to her. Her face now lies in the palm of my hands, and I am not sure if she wants to do this anymore.

I open my mouth to say something, but I'm at a lost for words when Katniss leans in and kisses me, mouth already open and prepared for me to enter. I take the opportunity and stick my tongue into her mouth and immediately, I feel more home than I ever have. She places her hands onto my shoulders and pushes me until I am laying my back. She runs her hands up and down on my chest, tracing patterns into the short curls that create a line to my navel. I reach my hand to her panties once more, but this time I see ferocity in her eyes. She is no longer a kitten, she is a lioness.

My lioness.

I yank down her orange panties. I see the shock in her eyes and her slightly opened mouth. But it soon turns to pleasure when I enter one of my experienced fingers into her already slick hole.I go slowly, in and out, while rubbing her clit gently. I don't know what she wants just yet, but I hope I will get to practice more often...

"Finnick...faster..." she moans. I'm happy that I can cause her to let her body talk, not her brain. It shows the animal inside of her, like she can't resist letting it out when she's at her best.

"Finnick...Finnick wait.." she says. I stop quickly, hoping that she has no more doubts about our relationship, intimacy wise.

"I want you to put your dick inside of me. I want to feel you inside of me. Please. I'm ready..." she trails off.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel any pressure." I say.

"Finnick," she pulls me forward towards her, "Do me." she says.

I think she is mad at me for holding it off, but she chuckles out, "Like one of your French girls."

I sigh in relief and roll over to the bedside table. I pull open the third drawer. I rip one of the (XL) condoms from the paper wrapper and roll them onto myself. I grab the tube right next to it and sit next to Katniss once more.

"Here." I say, placing the tube into her hand. "It will make it easier for you." I say. She squirts the clear liquid into her palm. She lowers her hand, embarrassed, and rubs it inside and outside of her part. She is so cute when she's nervous.

"Katniss, I'm not gonna lie. It will hurt. Just tell me when you want to stop. Promise?" I say, holding out one curled pinkie. She links her pinkie with mine, and twists.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kira, tell me you'll be okay." I say, tears streaming out of my eyes. "Say it!"

"Shh, Finny. It will be okay. Shh, I'll be fine." she whispers out. She's weak from all the mental exhaustion that comes with stage three leukemia.  
"I pinky promise." she says, holding out one frail pinky. I wrap my pinky around hers. And I twist. But she doesn't. Why doesn't she twist?!

"Kira! Please! Don't leave me!" I scream, as her arm goes limp and the beeping falls into a flat droning. She is gone. She promised.

She's gone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I shutter at the memories of stale bread sandwiches in uncomfortable chairs. All of the sick people. It had to be her. She had to go.

I look up and see Katniss sitting there, awkwardly, finger still latched around mine. She is perfect. I am not letting her go like so many other countless girls. I am staying with Katniss.

And now it's time to seal the deal.

I pull her up, into my arms. She let's out an inaudible gasp. I lay her on her back. Her legs are spread apart, waiting. So, I position my member in my hands and rest it at her gates. She gives a slight nod of her head,.

I enter in her, slowly, trying not to startle her. Silent tears run down her face. I hate to be her first...pleasurable experience, but I am also honored. This girl, who took my breath away, is now sitting in front of me. Why do I have to be the one to cause her to be in pain. I wish that I could be the one to endure, but that is a fantasy.

After a few minutes she gets used to the rhythm of my hips. The sound of skin against skin. And it soothes her.

Katniss lets out a noise that tells me that she is enjoying herself.

"Finnick...ohhh...god...Finn-" she stops midway, unable to continue.

After a few minutes of fucking, teasing, and groaning, I see the first sign. Katniss's clenched toes, her knuckles white from clutching onto the sheets so hard. The partially opened mouth.

"Oh! Finnick! OH! FINNICK!" she says as a white liquid pores from inside her. It takes a couple of seconds before I scream a certain someone's name as well.

"Katniss! I'm-i'm gonna cum!" I scream.

The satiny liquid comes out of me as well. Once again, Katniss is already by my waist, slurping up my juices. Once there is no remaining evidence of me (or her) ever being her, we lie on the bed. Our heavy breathes mixing together.

She turns onto her side and looks at me before saying,"Finnick, you're really good."

I smile at the thought of inexperienced Katniss with a sex addict like me.

"Now," she pauses, "Where's that mac n' cheese?"

**A/N Okay, so I know that this chapter was really short okay? I was having extreme cases of writer's block. I wanted to run from my laptop and watch Sesame Street...yeah. The bad news is I don't know whether or not there's a new chapter tomorrow, or until Monday. I know, I am ready for the angry mob. I told my family I love them. Sorry? I really enjoy writing this story, but writer's block is writer's block... I'll see you guys in the near distant future. Feel free to PM me. I AM OPEN TO PEOPLE! YOU WANT TO KNOW A SECRET? I SUCKED MY THUMB TILL FIRST GRADE. THERE! Okay, my crazy self is gone. Oh, I am also open to book recommendations. I love them books!**  
**BYE MY PACOS AND TANDAS!**  
**REVIEW!**  
**P.S. Tell me in the reviews who you think Kira is...**

**~Alberta**


	13. The Emergency- Chapter 12

**A/N Hi guys. Alberta here. I am sorry I that I didn't update on Monday. I am sorry to say this, but my sister's swim season ends next week, so I won't be able to write this as often any more. Maybe once or twice a week? I am still fully committed, no doubt. If you wanna stab me to death via social network, please feel free to kik me at ilikepuffycheese and follow me on Instagram- pandasandtacos. I know. Wait! I have STAR tests next week. Crap! I don't know what I am going to do. HELP! Reviews and suggestions are welcome. Love you all! **  
**READ!**

**Finnick POV**  
I laugh at her ridiculous comment after we just had sex. So much for the sexy demeanor, Katniss has returned.

"Really? You're the hungry one? You barely had to do any work! You were just sitting there, enjoying yourself. Wow Kat. How much can you expect from me? I am human." I chuckle out.

"Hey. Wait just a second. I had to umm...groan...and stuff. It would be as nearly as enjoyable for you without me, being there...I guess." she says in a questioning voice.

"Well, let's get you-" I am cut off when Katniss collapses onto the floor beneath her.

"Katniss?! Katniss?! Are you okay?!" I scream out. What just happened? What just happened?! Focus Finnick. She probably needs medical attention. Deep breaths.

"Don't worry Katniss. If you can hear me it will be okay. I...promise." I try not to relive the horror of my eldest sister passing away, with a promise. I set her down on my bed swiftly and run to my cellphone. Stupid passcode! Why did I even enable that?! Stop. Finnick, you can't have a panic attack right now. Katniss needs you Be there for her.

I dial 9-1-1 into the phone. I need to breathe. The personnel on the other line will have to know certain information about Katniss. Okay. I can do this.

"911, what's your emergency?" says a pleasant female voice on the other line.

"My...girlfriend. She just collapsed. I don't know whether or not she's breathing." I practically shout at her. I give Katniss's hand a squeeze.

"Okay sir. Where are you?" she says without a trace of fear or panic in her voice.

"485 Laurel Drive." I say.

"We are on our way. Don't hang up. Stay on the line with me. Now, I am going to ask you to do some things." she orders.

"Okay." I say, anxious for the EM to get here.

"First, take her left arm and place two fingers at her wrist." she commands.

"All right." I say, and do as she says. Katniss is cold, really cold.

"Is she supposed to be cold." I ask.

"Oh, it comes when people do not get enough oxygen... Does she have a pulse?" she tries to change the topic.

"Um, yeah. It's like one every two seconds or so. Is that normal?" I ask.

"Of course, darling." I sense the fright in her voice.

The emergency car pulls up to my house with a final ending to the continuous siren.

Katniss, what do you do to me?

**A/N Sorry for my extremely short chapter, I just wanted to make this crazy event one chapter. I am so sorry. Please, PM me, don't kill me...**  
**Your writing slave,**  
**~Alberta**


	14. NOTE

A/N Hey guys. I know you all want to kill me right now. No update in a long time and I left you with a terrible cliff hanger...

I haven't had much time to do anything. I got into chamber, right? Now my mom is forcing me to practice 2 hours a day plus I'm in the school play, plus basketball, plus yearbook committee. I am literally writing this on my phone right now because I feel like an asshole for not even putting up a note for my inescusable behavior. **I promise you guys that I will not quit on this story**. Only a couple of weeks of school to go, then hopefully a chapter every day or so. If you have any concerns, PM me and I will reply ASAP.

I LOVE ALL OF YOU TANDAS AND PACOS,

~Alberta


	15. Chapter 13-Where Am I?

**A/N I have returned! Hello my dear readers! Tis I, Alberta, reappearing for her great comeback; CHAPTER 13! See, I told you that I am not done with this story, and I won't be for quite a while. I'm right, you're wrong! Just kidding! SO... what happened with this chapter was that I basically wrote all of this on my phone. My mom starting taking my phone away after school, so I wrote most of this at 12 AM...but it is now complete! I really think this is one of my better chapters. I feel like fanfiction + you guys have helped me improve at my writing skills (and typing skills). Just finished a REALLY good book called...The Mortal Instrument Series: City of Bones. AHH! Hold on for your frickin' life cause this book has a freaking plot twist that I did not see coming at the end. Okay, now I am done talking. A/N at the end!**

**Disclaimer: All of these characters were provided by baby Jesus Suzanne Collins. BOW DOWN!**

**Katniss POV**  
I open my drowsy eyes to a room small room, that smells faintly familiar. The smell of some sort of chemical cleaner- Pine Sol, that's what it is- engulfs me in a cloud of sleepiness. I am ready to shut my eyes again...

"Katniss! Katniss, baby. Oh, my poor Katniss. Nurse! Doctor! She's awake! She's awake!" screams a reassuring voice. I peek through my lids and see a devastatingly handsome boy—man. Lines of sleeplessness surround his eyes. His eyes. A beautiful sea green...

Finnick.

I build up everything I have in me, while groups of people in bleached white clothing swarm me. "Finn..." I say in a voice that cannot belong to me. He looks slightly older, stubble prickling his otherwise angular jaw. He looks like he's aged severely. What happened?

"Shh.. Don't talk baby. Everything is alright. Nothing to worry about. You're here now. That's all that matters. Shh.." he says while twirling my somewhat greasy hair in his fingers. I feel like I'm his string of rope, that can easily be tied and untied on his command. Like he has this power over me, that even I cannot control.

He takes my hand in his and starts kissing it. He's holding onto me for dear life, and it's starting to hurt. Thankfully, he lets go and kisses my face instead. He starts with me forehead, then my cheeks, and then my nose. Once he lowers to the tip of my nose, he drops his perfect lips onto mine. This kiss was not like the kiss we had the first time we had...sex.

Oh god! I had sex with him. I had sex with him! Finnick Odair, is the man I had sex with. This angel of the human race? Oh, my life is now complete.

He presses his lips to mine and he is soft and passionate, as if if he pushed too hard, I would shatter into thousands of smithereens. But I already have. Because when I know that he's mine, I can't keep myself together. And if he ever leaves, I'll fall apart.

I want to deepen the kiss like we did...when did we even have sex? Yesterday? The day before? Today? What day is it? And while I'm on the topic, where the hell am I?

"Finnick. Where are we? What happened? What day is it? Why are there so many people in your house?! Why aren't we eating mac n' cheese?!" I feel like I am bursting into hysterics. Why isn't anybody answering me?!

"Blood pressure rising. Do we need sedatives Doctor? " says an irritable voice from above me.

"NO!" Finnick clears his throat, trying to calm himself down. "No, please doctor–" he leans into the man's ear and whispers something inaudible.

"Fine, but anything happens to her, notify us immediately. Understood Mr. Odair?" says the man in the white lab coat sternly.

"Understood Dr. Matthews." Finnick says, avoiding eye contact with the frightening man.

Without a slight warning, all of the medical team swiftly and silently file out of the only door in the room.

As if on cue, the room fell silent, and Finnick turned around to face me. I scooch over onto the left side of the bed, my legs refusing to cooperate with me. I proceed to pat the now empty space, signaling Finnick to lay next to me. He easily complies and fills in the empty hole (just like he has in countless other situations).

"Finnick, what happened? " I say in a rushing manner.

"Well, basically you fainted after our, umm...sex. Then I called 911. When we got to the hospital, they said that you had an uneven blood pressure. The ER doctor, Jean Matthews, asked if you had done any activities recently that could have accelerated your blood pressure. You can guess what I said." Finnick says.

"Oh God. You mean—you told—we fucked?" I say, clearly flabbergasted.

"I had to Kitty Kat. I was scared. What would I do without you?" I cuddle into the crook if his neck, the place I feel was made just for me. I tangle my fingers in his bronze locks. It comforts me. He comforts me.

"Baby?" I question.

"Yeah?" His jaw moves along my forehead, his voice vibrating.

"Why do you love me? I mean, I'm not trying to downgrade myself, but you could do so much better. You are beautiful, smart, a great listener," I pause, and in a hushed voice sat, "great at sex... What else could you ask for in a man? " I finish, out of breath.

"Is this because of all of the sedation? You've never talked like this before, babe. Are you feeling okay?" He puts his lips to my forehead, measuring my temperature, I presume.

"Listen, Finn. What I am trying to say is that I don't understand why you chose me over these countless other girl who are prettier, smarter, just overall amazing. You could have gotten them with the snap of your fingers, but you decided on me. Since I was in a comma, I feel like I've gotten a new perspective on life. And now I see the difference between us. You are...stunning, marvelous, wonderful. So tell me Finn, why did you choose me. I need to know." I plead.

"Katniss, how can you say that? Don't you realize that the reason that I chose you over all of those other girls concern themselves with hair and makeup, or how big their nose is. You, you're real, and you don't give a shit about what you do. Everything about you is real, and you're not afraid I let out a snort once in awhile, right little piggy?" he says.

I let out, coincidentally, a laugh that sound surprisingly like a snort.

Right then, the nurse enters the room. I see the shining of the metal plate on the corner of her uniform; Wiress. That's a peculiar name. She's pretty young, early 30's.

"Hi darling. My name's Wiress. Lovely to meet you." She flashes a pleasant smile to us.

"Hello, Wiress. My name is Katniss...Everdeen." I quickly correct myself to create one coherent sentence. "My name is Katniss Everdeen." I give a shy smile and she returns the favor.

"Well, Katniss, it seems like you have elevated your blood pressure far too high. Any idea why that has happened?" she shows a knowing look, comedy laced into her eyes.

"So, what happened was Finnick and I," I motion my hand into his general direction,"were, having sex with each other." I try to enunciate each word to its full capacity, hoping to show the finality of this subject because, I've heard of it one too many times.

"Alrighty then. So often times, when a person receives high blood pressure during sexual intercourse, it is normal, especially for someone your age, normal. So nothing to worry about that." she clicks the top of her pen and scribbles down something down on her clipboard in something I can only call medical handwriting. You know, when a doctor writes down a prescription, and you can't tell what the fuck they wrote down? Yeah, that.

"That means you should be out of here by tomorrow, I presume." she says.

"Great! So, if she stays her overnight, can I still sleep with her?" Finnick says. Both of us understand the meaning, because neither of us have slept as well rested than as the night I slept in his bed. But according to Wiress, she believes a whole other story.

"Mr. Odair." she says cautiously, "I hope that you both understand that sexual intercourse should not be transmitted between the two of you, for at least a week, not in the hospital I—" her train of thought is soon interrupted when Finnick's booming voice sounds through the room.

"No." he chuckles to himself, and I am suddenly saddened by the thought of no sex with Finnick for an entire week.

"What I meant, Wiress, was that I was asking for permission to sleep in the same bed as Katniss for the remaining time that she is in the hospital." he says eloquently.

"Oh! How silly of me. Of course you may Mr. Odair." she says, blushing from her ignorance.

"Call me Finnick." he says, flashing his desirable smile, wanting to make me eat him up.

"Anything else you will be needing?" Wiress says, still recovering from the aftermath of the Odair grin.

"No, but thank you Wiress." I say.

"Anytime Ms. Everdeen." she proceeds to leave the room.

Finnick turns to me, flashing his mischievous green eyes at me.

"Now where were we?" he says before attacking my lips.

**A/N Are ya'll satisfied now? I know I left you with a hell of cliff-hanger last chapter. And now it has been resolved! I am really sorry for not updating for like, two months. Yeah. BUT, school is almost out, my sister is heading out to L.A. for the summer, so I shall write like 24/7! YAY! I love you all my Tandas and Pacos. PM and review me so I can tell you guys how close I am to a new chapter. Longest chapter yet with 1761 words! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**~ Alberta**


End file.
